1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation method.
2. Related Art
Inkjet techniques are known as an image recording method for recording a color image. The inkjet techniques have been applied to the fields of office printers, home printers, and the like, and have recently begun to be applied to commercial printing.
Pigment-containing inks (pigment ink) are widely used as ink (ink composition) used in inkjet techniques.
Modification of a surface of a pigment by various methods and controlling physical properties of pigments have been tried in pigment inks. For example, it is disclosed that, in aqueous pigment ink including, as main components, carbon black, a polymer dispersing agent, a water-soluble solvent, and water, by adjusting the content of volatile components in carbon black to from 9 to 25% by weight, a long-term storage stability of the aqueous pigment ink under high temperature is improved, and feathering is prevented to improve print quality when the aqueous pigment ink is used as ink for inkjet recording. (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H10-60328).
Various image formation methods have been investigated in order to stabilize ejection properties of ink when ejecting inkjet ink from an inkjet head. For example, it is known that a water-repellent film is provided on a surface of the inkjet head in order to improve ejection properties of the ink. However, there is a case in which a water-repellent film may sometime be deteriorated and ejection stability of the ink cannot be maintained, depending on a usage condition of ink.
In contrast, in order to obtain excellent print density without reducing the water repellency of a surface of the ink ejection hole even when an inkjet recording apparatus equipped with a recording head having a water-repellent film including a fluororesin on a surface of the ink ejection hole is used for printing, (1) an aqueous ink for inkjet recording including cross-linked polymer particles containing channel black with a DBP oil absorption of from 120 to 180 mL/100 g in which the aqueous ink is for an inkjet recording apparatus equipped with a recording head having a water-repellent film including a fluororesin layer on a surface of the ejection hole, and (2) inkjet recording using the aqueous ink thereof are disclosed. (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-126602).